


Make a Wish

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Stan spends his Birthday alone again and atempts something hopeful...





	

A little dribble I wrote cause this idea will not leave me alone, Now updated with new info due to the relaese of Jounal 3 

DIsclaimer: I do not own gravity falls

Rain splashed against the windows of the Mystery Shack, it was June of a certain day and the harsh downpour would keep everyone indoors today. It suited Stan just fine no tours to give today. Heck He wouldn't give tours today anyway not this day. The day that every year for the passed thirty ;Stan spent alone. It should not be this way, he should be spending it with him, he shared this day too. His brother Ford . There Birthday with cake and family , Sighing Stan pressed the buttons on the vending machine, time to try for the what millionth time to get the portal to turn on in hopes of bringing Ford home.

Holding the small sweet smelling box in his other hand; he pressed the last button on the console. With a creak the vending machine opened filling the room with a soft blue light. Entering the secret room he than proceed to walk down the stairs, take a the elevator and entered the lab where the upside down triangle portal was located.

Placing the box on the control panel of the room he opened it revealing a small cake covered in white and red frosting , as well a small pack of candles. Stan picking the cake up as well as the candles he walked out of into the bigger space towards the portal. 

Stan does not know why he keeps bothering to this every year expect … that stopping would mean he's giving up.

He sits down in front of the portal and places the cake on the ground in front of him. Ripping the open the package of candles ,he places them on the cake, reaching into his pocket he pulls out a lighter and lights each on. Looking towards the portal opening he than speaks joyfully   
" Hey pointdexer it's the day let sing"  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Stan and ---  
Happy Birthday his voice falters … to….you…..

sniffle tears begin to trial down his face   
he begins to cry it was pointless he tried so hard and looked everywhere put he could not get the portal to start up again, nor could he find the other journals with the rest of the manual on that damned thing.

Looking through tear covered eyes he looks at the small cake and the candles still burning, oh yeah the last part of any birthday making a wish. He never thought about it it seamed so crazy but … looking at the cake he said "I wish I could find a way to find those other journals and bring Ford back" He blows out all the candles. Sighing he sat on the cold ground looking up the steel giant in the half darkness as the wisps of the blow out candles disappear into nothingness.

 

That summer went by with same routine giving tours during the day and after the Shack's doors closed and the handy man Soos went home the nights spent tinking with the portal to no avail. Than one day in March of the next year.

ring ring  
"Hello… oh hey whats that … oh of course I 'll take those little Gremlins Dipper and Mabel for the summer , nothing crazy will happen up here with there good old Grunkle Stan.

The End


End file.
